Super Smash Bros Brawl: TAWOG Emissary
by DnB-Writers
Summary: IN PROGRESS. 1st fanfic. Looks bigger & better on Mobile. Forced to leave everything behind, The Watterson/Fitzgerald kids leave their whole life of Elmore behind, to find the source of Subspace Bombs, with their older selves & Sonic The Hedgehog to help them beat the evil SubSpace Force.This also this takes place in the future. Please read & review! Cover art (may be) coming soon!
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

Super Smash Bros. Brawl: TAWOG Emissary

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAWOG or SSBB. SSBB belongs to Nintendo, & TAWOG belongs to Cartoon Network.**

It was early morning on the crazy, but small town of Elmore. As the morning sun rose on everything, the Watterson (Blue Cat/Fish/Rabbit) Residence & the Fitzgerald (Peanuts with antlers) Residence (not including their parents) woke from their slumber. But Elmore was not what it seems. The people in their houses were trophies, and the trees were silent. Elmore was DEAD. That morning, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais walked to the bus stop for Elmore Junior High together.

A few minutes later at the bus stop, Penny & her little sister showed up. "Hhhey, Pennny." Gumball said sheepishly to Penny. "Hi, Gumball. Did you notice anything weird this morning?" Penny said to Gumball. "Yeah, I didn't see my parents at all this morning." responded Gumball. "Me neither, Gumball. Do you think something's going on, because the town looks dead quiet." As Gumball & Penny went to talk, Darwin, Anais & Penny's little sister waited for Rocky to show up inside the school bus. But there was no sign of anybody coming at all. "Guys, I don't think Rocky's gonna show up." said Anais. With a big groan, the group walked 1.5 miles to school. But Penny's sister had to have a piggyback because her short little legs had to give out on her. But what lied inside the school of Elmore Junior High was not to be expected...

**So,what do you think so far? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Empty School

**Ch.2:The Empty School.**

Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Penny & her little sister, walked through the front doors into Elmore Junior High. But when the walked inside the school, it was silent... more silent than usual. As the five walked into their class, they saw that their teacher was golden, attached to a gold base at the bottom, and they were striking certain poses . "Guys, something creepy's going on!"said Gumball in a scared voice. Everyone went to Gumball to see what was the problem. They saw that Miss Simian.. was a TROPHY! "Dude, do you know what happened to her?" replied Darwin. "No, we just come into the room like nothing happened, and there she is. FROZEN!" Gumball responded. "Somebody do something!" shouted Penny.

"Let me try." said Anais like she knew what she was doing. Anais touched the base of the trophy, but nothing happened at all to Miss Simian. While Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were trying to do something to help Miss Simian, Penny saw some black and purple spheres emerging from the corners of the classroom. "Guys! Come over her YAAAAAAAAH!"screamed Penny. "What's wrong, Penny?" the group responded. The group came over to Penny to see what was the problem. But it was too late. Penny had became POSSESED by the spheres.

**Engage Battle! Lives:1**

*Gumball had made the first attack.* *Darwin used his Big Head Fireball attack to help Gumball.* *Gumball manages to use Ultimate Combo on Penny.*

**Stage over! Winner: Team Gumwin! **

The spheres roll off Penny, and she's stuck as a trophy. Anais touches the base of Penny & a magic glow revives her to her normal state."Penny, are you all right?" said Gumball. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Penny replied. "We gotta run. NOW!" screamed Anais. "Why?!"said Gumball. Anais pointed at the spheres closing in on the group. "Oh. Point taken." replied Gumball. As the group ran away to the front doors, a wall of spheres rise in front of them. "Go the other way, everyone!" directed Darwin. But it was too late. Another wall of spheres rose, and the group of 5 were blocked. The walls then suddenly transformed into 24 Primids! "What are these things? I don't think i've seen them before." said Anais. Just then, 2 Primids took Penny's sis away from them. "HELP ME!" screamed Pennys' sister. "SIS!" cried Penny. "We'll have to fight them to get Penny's sister back." said Gumball in a brave way.

**Oh no! What will happen next!? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Helicopter!

**Ch 3: The Helicopter!**

**Engage Multi-Man Battle! **

*Random combo moves(Because WHO KNOWS what moves people are gonna use?)*

With the Primids defeated, the group managed to save Penny's sister & got out of the corrupted school. But something terrible happened. But the instant they walked off the set of stairs... the WHOLE building of Elmore Junior High turned into a boss. "YAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAHAAHH AAAAHAAAAAHAAAH!" Gumball screamed.

**Engage ****Boss Battle!  
**

*Team does random combo moves* *Forced to lose* But just as soon as the whole team gets KO'd, a huge laser from the sky blasted the boss to obliteration.

**Battle** **Lost... **

As the group looked up to where the laser came from, Penny's sister pointed up at a strangely bright-coloured helicopter in the sky. A ladder has rolled out & fallen to ground level. "What are we supposed to do?"said Darwin, confused. "Jump on the ladder, and i'll pull you up."said a random voice. "Do we trust it, or deny it?" said Anais. "Just trust me!" replied the voice. With that said, the group of 5 jumped on the ladder, & got hoisted up into the helicopter. "Just a thought, but who are you?" "Don't get scared when you see me, okay?" replied the voice. The hooded person revealed himself from the darkness...

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4:WHAT!

**Chapter 4:WHAT?!**

The hooded person revealed himself to them, and it was... "ME!? But... this is impossible!" said Gumball, shocked. "How can this be possible? The time balance would be... uneven!" said Anais. "Wow. JUST. WOW." said Darwin, amazed. "I need to tell you all a story. What is happening right now... your hometown, Elmore, is being sucked in slowly by a dark force called SubSpace Force." The group became intense and looked out the window to see if it was true. IT WAS. "Oh, by the way, you can call me G for short, so we don't get mixed up, okay?" "You have our word." said Anais, talking as one for the group. G carried on anyway.

"So, the SubSpace Force is slowly sucking everything in. And we are the only ones that survived 'The Great Trophy Erase' somehow. But I need to tell you this: have you seen any purple spheres anywhere?"asked G. "Well, they took my sister away, but we all managed to get her back." replied Penny. "They also took control of Penny, too." said Darwin. "Well, those things are called Shadow Bugs. They can do many things, such as take control of people, make things and objects, animate theirselves into people, as well." replied G. "Well, that's disturbing to know." said Gumball. "Anyway, the Shadow Bugs took awy the person I love..." said G. "Who was it?" asked Gumball. "You'll find out soon enough." G replied. "Anyway, we have to go to a distant area I know, for a certain legendary blue hedgehog...

**New chapter coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5:To Mobius!

Chapter 5: To Mobius!

That night in the bright-coloured helicopter, everyone, except for G & Gumball, were fast asleep. Gumball saw G looking out the window, with tears in his eyes. Gumball decided to go over to him and talk. "What's wrong, G?" asked Gumball. "Oh, it's just that... my wife got taken away by the evil SubSpace." replied G. "Oh, that's depressing. Wait, you have a WIFE?! But you told us you had a girlfriend!" said Gumball, shocked.

"Yeah, my wife's my girlfriend. I just said that because you would react like that. Should I tell you who she is? It'll be shocking!" replied G. "All right then, you have my word... *Gulp...* Who is she, G?" asked Gumball. "She is... Carrie! (Carrie Watterson because I married her.)" replied G. "Wow. Did you have kids?"asked Gumball again. "Yep, just 1." replied G. "Her name's Marmalade." said G. "What?" responded Gumball. "Can I meet her?" asked Gumball. "Maybe. You'll have to see for yourself." replied G. "YAWWWWN! Wow, I'm beat. Well, see you next morning, G!" yawned Gumball, tired. "See ya." replied G.

**New Ch. Coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6:The Landing

Chapter 5: The Landing

It was early morning when the helicopter landed on Mobius. When they woke up and walked out of the helicopter, they saw the inevitable: Primids & Mites bossing people around, and using them as slaves to create moe SubSpace Force. It was completely terrifying. The group quickly ran to a bush to hide. "Stay hidden, and then take em' out, one by one." whispered G. "No problem, I'll strike first." said Gumball. Just then, Gumball knocked out a Primid soldier, and dragged him into the bush. Darwin then creeped up on a group of Primids, and then said: "Guess what. You're the unlucky ones today."

Darwin then took them all out, using only a single Fish Slap. Anais used her Charged Shock move (From TAWOG: The Club episode) to take out a mixed group of enemies. With the people free from their chains, a teenage grey cat came up to them and said: "Thanks for saving us! Are you guys looking for someone?" "Yeah, a certain blue hedgehog..." replied G. "I think I know who you're looking for, and I can take you to him..." The grey cat teen took them to a distant area, with a huge, rich, clean area. "Looks like all SubSpace could'nt get in, eh, G?" Gumball pointed out. Then, the grey cat knocked on the door to see if anyone was home. when the door opened they saw Him. "No way..." said the group in unison. It was...

**New ch. coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7:Sonic's Encounter

**Ch.7: Sonic's Encounter**

It was... Sonic The Hedgehog! "Oh hey, Kate. I see that you brought some people with you too." said Sonic. "Yeah... So how's life, Sonic?" asked Kate. "Yeah, yeah.. it's gong fine, and I think I saw a SubSpace Bomb explode near here." Sonic replied. "WHAT?! You AND your house will be sucked in!" screamed Anais. "Oh don't worry. I ALWAYS leave danger to the last minute, so I can speed ahead to somewhere safe." replied Sonic. The SubSpace Bomb was getting nearer to Sonic's residence. "As soon as the bomb touches my house, I speed ahead to wherever's safe." said Sonic.

5 minutes later, the bomb started engulfing Sonic's house. "Ok, let's GO!" said Sonic. Sonic dashed off at top speed, so the group of 6 had to hurry towards Sonic. When they catched up, G asked Sonic, "Wanna join us on an adventure, Sonic?" "Yeah, I'm always up for an adventure!." replied Sonic. The group hurried and made it to the helicopter. As soon as they lifted off, they saw only a little bit of Sonic's place. When they were high into the sky, the group introduced themselves to Sonic. Afterwards, Gumball & Sonic started a conversation with each other.

"Do you have a wife, Sonic?" asked Gumball. "Yeah, I do. And a child as well!" replied Sonic. "Can I get a picture of them, please?" asked Gumball. "Sure, here they are." Sonic showed the whole group on his smartphone, a family picture of him with Kitty Katswell (From T.U.F.F Puppy), & Sly The Hedgehog (their son). "Wow. They seem nice." Darwin complimented. "You got that right! Where do you guys live?" asked Gumball, curious. "Oh, we all live in Elmore as one happy family." replied Sonic. "Wait, this doesn't make sense!" exclaimed Anais. "I had to go back to Mobius because my family got taken by SubSpace. I did that so I can get ready for the big battle. Luckily, you guys are pretty cool & I came at the right time, so we're on the right track." Sonic told the group.

** New Ch. coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8:The Adventure Is Within Them

**Ch.8: The Adventure Is Within**

It was another sad night on the helicopter. Sonic & G were looking out the window, chatting to each other about their torn lives. Luckily, Gumball & Darwin were up, so they came over to see what they were talking about. "What are you talking about, guys?" asked Darwin. "Oh, just that our torn lives are breaking away from us." replied Sonic. "Oh, that's depressing." Darwin said, with a sigh. "I know, right? Wanna hear a story about how I escaped?" asked Sonic. "OH YEAH!" said Gumball & Darwin in unison.

* * *

"Well, it all started... I was walking along until something came to town. We didn't know what it was, but we all soon found out: It started to abduct people and use them for slavery. I was one of the unlucky ones. I got pulled in for slavery, & I had to make a SubSpace Generator to power the bombs. I escaped while it was still under construction. I managed to escape and hijacked this helicoper for my own use. Then I met you guys." said G. "Wow. You're awesome!" said Gumball. "I know I am. I'm just real good at my life." replied G. "True, true. But you know, we were awesome too. We stopped Eggman from doing anything for the last 21 years!" pointed out Sonic. "Well, come on. We'll be reaching the base tomorrow. You'll need the sleep, you guys.." yawned G.

* * *

"Ok. See ya later!" said Gumball & Darwin. "Night, guys." said G and Sonic. Gumball & Darwin flopped on their beds, to sleep. But what is in the base? We'll find out soon enough...

* * *

**New Ch. coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9:The Base Of Elmore

**Ch.9: The Base Of Elmore**

The next morning, the group landed somewhere Gumball, Anais, Darwin, The Fitzgeralds & Sonic didn't know. "Welcome to the Base Of Elmore, the building that wasn't sucked in." annouced G. As they walked in, the group was amazed on the amount of tech in the huge room in the base. "This tech is higher graded than the ones i've seen in Elmore, G. This is amazing!" Anais complimented. "How'd you find the time to build this, G?" asked Penny. "I managed to salvage some extras..." G replied. He then opened up a garage, and it was full of...

* * *

"ARWINGS!?" the group exclaimed. "I think i've seen these before somewhere." Sonic pointed out. Anais was busy on a computer & said "You have. Come over here, guys!" the group ran over to Anais. She showed the group Super Smash , and there was an Arwing flying on one of the screenshots. "Wow. Wish I was in one of those." said Gumball. "Well, we are. G said that we're going to train for a bit before the big battle." commanded Sonic. "How long will the training take?" questioned Darwin. "About a week or two. Not that long." said G.

* * *

**Next ch. coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10:Work In Training

**Ch.10: Work In Training**

* * *

**2 days later...**

* * *

Gumball & Darwin were about to engage battle in a training simulation room. "Let's do this!" taunted Gumball. "Come at me, then!" remarked Darwin. They came at each other, & the battle began. Gumball took a high kick to the face, and flew backwards into the training simulator wall. Darwin then gave out a hearty laugh."That was just a piece of what you're in for, Gumball!" he taunted. Gumball wiped the pain and sweat off his face and retorted, "Ok, man, give me your best shot!". Gumball then rushed up to Darwin, and swiftly started to ThunderCut (a mix of thunder and an uppercut) Darwin up the chin, pinning him to the ceiling.

"Wow, dude. You're good!" Said Darwin, like a ragdoll, floating in the air. "Haha, I know, dude. You just can't beat me, i'm unstoppable!" mocked Gumball, laughing. "But this was our fifth time round!" Said Darwin, dropping off the ceiling. "True, true. But can you beat... YOURSELF!?" G shouted, as he came when Darwin left. "Ok, then. Here we go!" said Gumball as he ran up to G. But G just stood there, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

**3 seconds later...**

* * *

Gumball was on the ground, frozen while in pain. "Agh... this hurts so much..." said Gumball. "It's an old Watterson trick, passed down from generation to generation. It's called the 'Cat Claws Of Power'. Nicole taught it to me when I moved house." said G. Just then, G's blue-hot claws retracted into his paws, cooling off. Gumball was limping off the simulation room, but then passed out on the floor. "Will he be alright?" Said Penny's little sis. "Yeah, he'll be fine in an hour." said G, giving Gumball a blanket & pillow to sleep on, as he was still out cold. As Gumball was about to wake up, he was ko'd again by an unknown force...

**New ch. coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11:The Intruder

**Ch.11: The Intruder**

"Where am I?" said Gumball, about to wake up. He was in an dream of wonder... Meanwhile, the unknown force took Gumball's shape, and walked off to join the group. "Hey, Gumball. You ok now?" asked Penny. "Yeah, i'm fine Thanks for asking." replied the Fake Gumball. "Hold on! we don't know if he's ok yet. G, come over here & analyse Gumball!" commanded Sonic. G came over to analyse, but Darwin was blocking him to check if he was the real deal or not. "A-HA!" said Darwin. "What?" said the fake. "What's that thing... on your face?" asked Darwin. G managed to analyse the fake and shout, "INTRUDER! FAKE GUMBALL, RIGHT HERE!"

* * *

Darwin saw the SubSpace sign on the fake's face. "All right. You got me..." The fake then transformed into a huge boss, spawning Primids everywhere in the base. "FIGHT IT!" screamed Darwin. "Ok!" said the group.

* * *

**Boss Battle Engage!**

* * *

(Random moves)

* * *

**Win!**

"It's over. Now, where's Gumball?" said G, with a serious look on his face. "I'll... nev...er te..l.l youuuuuuuuuu..." said the fake as he died into Shadow Bugs. "Here he is, as a trophy!" shouted Anais. Sonic tapped Gumball at the base of the trophy, & a magic glow revived him. "We got lucky today, but next time... who knows what'll happen?" questioned G.

* * *

**New ch. coming soon! Until then, i'll be writing a new TAWOG fanfic called 'Under The Mistletoe'.**


	12. Chapter 12:And We're Off!

**Ch.12: And We're** **Off!**

It was breaking dawn, on the Base Of Elmore. "Wake up, you guys. It's time." G said to the group. "W-what?" Gumball spoke as he woke up. "The Arwings are ready to fly, towards Subspace." G announced to the group. "It's time to go, then? I'm just wondering what they'd look like..." Darwin asked. The closed garage doors then started to rise slowly upwards into the top of the garage, revealing 6, smooth jet planes in an sharp, but aerodynamic shape.

* * *

"Wow. These planes seem very smooth in shape and texture!" Anais pointed out. "Anais, they're Arwings. They are pretty cool, though!" Sonic complimented. "I know. I got these from a merchant in a junk store. I just tricked it out a little..." G told the group. "A LITTLE?! You mean a LOT!"Gumball answered. With the short tale over with, G and the crew got into the 6 Arwing jet planes. "Most of don't know how to fly this thing, right?" G questioned the group. Everyone except for Sonic said no. (Because Sonic CAN fly a plane!).

* * *

***5 min. later...***

* * *

The planes then started to heat up. The turbines started to glow from a warm orange, to a hot blue. A face then came up on the windscreen. "GAAH! Is that you G?" Gumball said, surprised. "Yes. This is me. If you're gonna start the jet, tap the Brake-Off button. It'll be a green-blue button, on the dashboard. "Ok, so I just tap this button and..." The jet then sped off the long runway, blasting off, out of the gate. "WHOOOAAH! THE G-FORCE IS PULLING MY FACE OFFF!" Gumball screamed as the Arwing was zooming off at top speed...

**New ch. coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 13:The Arrival

**Ch.13: The Arrival**

**Sorry for not being here for so long, school and all... Here's ch.13 anyway!**

* * *

It was high noon, & the group of 7 had zoomed off to SubSpace Island in the Arwings. They all had a set goal: Destroy SubSpace & Retrieve Carrie! But, as they were en route to their goal...

* * *

"So,what's the mission plan again, guys? GUYS?" Gumball had asked & exclaimed. The rest was all busy, fighting off enemy hadn't noticed this at all. Just then, a familiar face came up on the radio screen. It was G, and it looked like he was up to his face in all the action. "DUDE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I'm up to my neck in battle! Get over here and FIGHT!" G ordered on the radio screen.

"Oh, sorry." Gumball had aplologised. He zoomed off, taking out 2 ships on G's tail. "I guess I should be thankful." G said, like he was Falco or something. As the rest destroyed the incoming ships, the biggest one had managed to appear.

* * *

"What is that thing?!" Gumball had asked, gazing at the sight of the mother-ship. "The one. The one we must board to go save Carrie." G replied. Just then, "I've got a tactic, guys!" Anais exclaimed on the video screen. "What is it?" Everyone asked. "Here's the plan: Sonic's going to act like his ship got destroyed, but he ends up wing walking on G's ship." "It all makes perfect sense!" Sonic said. "Continuing, everyone comes together, & takes one of the mother-ship's engines out. Does it work, G?" Anais finished. "Sure. Let's put the plan into action!"

And so, G & the group 'took out' Sonic's ship. Doing so, he landed onto G's ship and got ready to strike. Everyone got into battle formation and started shooting. Sonic then went in for the kill, homing into the engine, blasting it apart. The mother-ship dipped slightly to the left, as the 6 of them went in to the ship...

* * *

As they landed, an alarm went off. Suddenly, multiple troops(about 40)came racing in with various weapons, surrounding them. They were trapped, and the only way out was to fight. A brawl was about to begin...

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Infiltration

**Chapter 14: The Infiltration**

**As continued from before...**

* * *

Suddenly, multiple troops(about 40)came racing in with various weapons, surrounding them. They were trapped, and the only way out was to fight. A brawl was about to begin... As the troops were closing in on them, G only had one thing to say- "It's time, Gumball." Gumball then felt a massive surge of energy; rushing though his body's veins. Suddenly, his claws came out of his paws, and started glowing a bright blue, lighting themselves on fire. Gumball shrieked in shock, but then stopped for a second. "Wait a second... If I can't feel this fire, does this mean i've jus-" "You have." G said, interrupting Gumball. "Awesome! Now I can do THIS!" Gumball then violently slashed at one of the enemies, causing it to obliterate itself. "What are you waiting for? LET'S FIGHT!" Darwin exclaimed!

* * *

While the group were busy fighting, Anais & Penny found a console with a black screen with a command on it: **enter_control for _ **. "Hmm... Judging by the command, it says we need to enter controls." Anais pointed out. "Here. Let me try somehing." Penny asked. Doing so, Penny entered in: **watterson_ **. Suddenly, the console erased the command & replaced it with **EXECUTE PROGRAM_ .** Suddenly, a huge tube appeared above Gumball, sucking him in with such force. "GUMBALL!" Anais shouted. "Oops, sorry. Wanna go in after him?" Penny apologised. Just then, the tube was moving upwards, slowly. As the group jumped in after Gumball, they ended up in a pitch-black room. "Darwin? Are you there?" Gumball asked. "Yeah, it's me!" Darwin replied. As the two high fived in the darkness, a bright red light appeared in the distance. "What is that?" Sonic asked. Just then, the light was moving closer, closer...

* * *

**Next Chapter Coming Soon!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Robot Known As Bobert

**Chapter 15: The Robot Known As Bobert**

**"What is that?" Sonic asked. Just then, the light was moving closer, closer..****.**

As the light was moving closer, the group could hear a clunking sound, getting louder & louder... Everyone started to tense themselves up. The hair on Sonic's back was straightening upwards, Darwin started to sit down on the ground, and Penny held onto Gumball for safety & comfort.

* * *

Suddenly, lights above started to flicker. The bright, red light & the clunking noise had stopped. Everyone then let out a relaxing sigh of relief. "Look, it's Bobert! He doesn't look right, though..." Bobert's head then rose up and turned on. But there was a flaw... His eye turned on, but an error message appeared. Anais walked up to Bobert and read aloud to everyone- "Error. Message 61 is flawed. The SubSpace will save us. I am SubSpace. Bobert is me, 5ubbSpa35. Error,Error,Error... And it goes on like that on the message..." Anais explained.

All of a sudden, Bobert's eye went static and the message was replaced with the SubSpace organisation Logo. Then, Bobert's body turned into his Hyper-Mech form and began firing at the group. It was hard to dodge the incoming bullet lasers & rockets. "Guys, we can beat this, we just need to find a way..." G exclaimed as he was dodging the attacks. "BOBERT! IF YOU'RE THERE, RESPOND, PLEASE!" Gumball cried. Bobert stopped. "There is no Bobert. Only Hacked Robot Mk#1." The hacked robot changed its cannon into a fist, and punched Gumball's face. Anais then had a sudden flashback that static can defuse it. "Guys! Does anybody have something furry that I can rub my socks on?" Anais asked. Gumball(being the idiot he is) took off his jumper, but he didn't realise this:

* * *

**IT WAS COLD IN THERE.**

* * *

Suddenly, Gumball's fur had started to shiver uncontrollably. "G-G-Guys? I'm s-s-s-s-o cold..." Gumball said as he was shaking. Doing the brave thing, Darwin felt sorry for the poor cat, and gave him a hug, covering his fur in warmth. "Thanks, b-b-buddy." thanked Gumball. "No problem. We always have to stick out for each other, you know!" Darwin replied.

G then gave them both a robe to stay warm in, as Gumball re-gathered his warmth & conscienceless. Wanting to be a part of the action, Gumball dashed in to help fight, but it was too late. Bobert was already out of power, his eyeball gone completely white. "Well, he's de-activated. Now what?" asked Sonic. "We find an exit to the airship lobby." G replied. Penny looked around, and saw a door at the far left of the cooled room.

* * *

**As they walked through it, everything suddenly clicked into place... -To Be Continued in Chapter 16-**

**New chapter soon! Stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 16: Confrontation

**Chapter 16: Confrontation**

**As they all walked through the door, everything suddenly clicked into place...**

"This all makes sense now..." said Darwin. "The trophies, the fakes, this... airship!" said G. The airship lobby contained something very dear to them, as it was the adult Carrie, trapped in a ghost-proof box. "Gumball... help... me..." cried Adult Carrie, weak and in pain. Suddenly, the floor below the box opened up. Adult Carrie was falling down to an island, where the main Subspace base was. "This ship can only mean one thing... It's a decoy!" Sonic explained. Just then, a tannoy turned on. It said: "(static-sccsscshch) Ship will be destroyed in 8 minutes. At all costs, take out the intruders, even if it means your life. T-minus 7.59, 58, 57..." "DARN! This ship's gonna blow!" said Sonic. "What are we gonna do?" cried Penny, panicking. "We do what Wattersons, Fitzgeralds and hedgehogs do best. RUN."

* * *

The whole group dashed off to one of the exits, except all but one were blocked by debris. "Follow my lead, everyone!" ordered G. G stopped at a black wall, and pressed something he had in his pocket. In a minute, the helicopter flew in to save them. G jumped in, and so did the rest. "T-minus 3, 2, 0.5 minutes..." the tannoy annouced. Suddenly, a Rocket Primid launched a missile at the helicopter. G tried to dodge it, but it was too late. the helicopter's rotor blades had caught fire, blowing the blades up. As they all plummeted to what would be certain doom. "EVERYONE, STAY CALM! There's emergency snowboards here that we can escape from. I do it all the time!" Sonic explained. As everyone grabbed one and slid the doors open, they all dropped out, floating through the air.

* * *

Sonic got the youngest people of the group to stay close to him, while G got the others to get close to him. "SONIC?!" screamed Gumball. "YES?!" replied Sonic. "I don't see how this will save us!" said Gumball. "Trust me it will! Just get in the upright position, or just keep spinning upside down, 'till you get close to the ground!" ordered Sonic. "OKAY!" said Gumball, with his thumb up. As they fell at top speeds towards the sandy beach on the island Carrie fell to, most of the group held in the upright position. As they landed, their boards went into the sand, as it was deep. Curiously deep. "Get off the boards. NOW!" ordered G. the boards were sinking into some deep quicksand.

**Everyone quickly jumped off their boards and made a run for it towards the vegetation that lied ahead...**

**Into the depths. To save Carrie. To beat the boss. What will happen next!? Next chapter coming soon!**

**P.S: Be sure to read the other chapters too to see the whole story!**

**P.P.S: Read my other 'fictions too!**


End file.
